The present invention relates to the securing of body tissue.
Body tissue has previously been secured utilizing sutures, staples, pegs, screws, and/or other fasteners. When one or more of these known devices is to be utilized to secure body tissue, the device may be concealed from view within a patient's body. Of course, this makes the securing of the body tissue more difficult. The manner in which a suture may be utilized to secure body tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,234. The manner in which a staple may be utilized in association with body tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,963. It has previously been suggested that a robotic mechanism may be utilized to assist in the performance of surgery. Various known robotic mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,140; 5,572,999; 5,791,231; 6,063,095; 6,231,565; and 6,325,808.